The Power of Faith
by YanksLuver
Summary: After making a promise to Robin, Patrick waits for her to get out of surgery, then holds vigil by her bedside.


Title: The Power of Faith  
Author: Steph   
Rating: PG  
Pairing: Robin/Patrick, Patrick/Noah  
Category: Romance/Drama  
Disclaimer: I do this out of a love for this couple. No infringement is intended.   
Spoilers: Based on spoilers and spoiler pictures for next week.  
Summary: After making a promise to Robin, Patrick waits for her to get out of surgery, then holds vigil by her bedside.

Note: This is based on spoilers for next week and the medianet spoiler pictures, with some of my own things thrown in. I heard something about Noah performing the surgery on Robin, but I don't know if that's true, so I didn't have it go that way. Anyway, hope you enjoy it and please let me know what you thought! Thanks! -Steph

--- The Power of Faith: Part 1/1 ---

Patrick and Epiphany wheeled Robin into the hospital.

"She needs to be prepped for emergency surgery right now!" Patrick ordered. 

"Patrick," Robin whispered, as her eyes slowly opened.

A smile appeared on Patrick's lips. He brought his hand to her cheek. "Hey, you're awake. Listen, you're going into surgery to remove the bullet and repair any damage. I'm sure you're going to need a blood transfusion." He took a deep breath. "You're going to be fine, Robin. Look how far you've come. There's no way you're leaving me now."

Robin lifted her hand and found his. She squeezed it tightly, then licked at her dry lips. "You need to do something for me."

"Anything. Just name it."

"While I'm in surgery, you need to go take another HIV test."

Patrick shook his head. "Robin, that can wait. I need to be with you right now. I'm going to scrub in and observe."

Robin let out a breath. "If you want to help me, then go take that test. While I was in that lobby, I kept thinking about what you were going to do if you lost me and hadn't taken that test again. If I...I don't make it-..."

"Shh, don't talk like that," he whispered, stroking her hair.

"If I don't make it, you're going to be dealing with that and you won't be thinking about yourself, about your health. You won't be thinking about taking that test again. And you will lose precious time. I can't go into that operating room unless I know you're taking care of yourself, too."

Patrick let out a breath. "I called you and left a message saying that I was going to take the test last night, but I guess you were already in that lobby. I haven't given it a second thought since I found out you were being held there. Robin, you're the only thing I've been thinking about. I can't leave you now."

Robin closed her eyes. "For once, don't argue with me. It's simply not fair. I'm not in peak debating condition. Please, just do this for me, Patrick."

Patrick ran a hand across his forehead and then nodded. "Okay, I'll do it. But as soon as I'm done, I'm going to scrub in and be there right next to you."

"Think again," a voice sounded behind him.

Patrick rolled his eyes and spun around to face Dr. Ford. "Don't try to stop me. I'm scrubbing in and I'm observing."

"You'll do no such thing. You're not here as a doctor right now, Dr. Drake, and neither is Dr. Scorpio. She is a patient and you are the man who loves her. We are not in the practice of allowing loved ones in to observe surgery. This patient's best chance is if the medical staff can focus solely on her. I don't trust that you would be able to stand idly by and not offer your opinions and advice. And even if I thought you could, the answer would still be no. You belong in the waiting room with other loved ones and that's just where you're going."

Patrick's jaw tightened and he placed his hands on his hips. "You're an unyielding, heartless son-of-a-bitch."

"I've been called worse," Dr. Ford replied calmly.

Patrick took a step toward him, his nostrils flaring. "I'll take that as a challenge, you-..."

Noah came rushing toward them and stepped between his son and Dr. Ford. He placed a hand on Patrick's chest and pushed him away.

"Look, I don't know what's going on here, Patrick, but you've had an intense and emotional-..."

"I'll tell you what's going on here," Patrick cut him off. "This bureaucratic ass won't let me scrub in and observe Robin's surgery."

Noah glanced at Dr. Ford, then turned back to Patrick. "He's Senior Staff. It's his call."

Patrick shook his head, a bitter laugh flowing out of his mouth, as his tongue lashed at his lips. "It's just like you to side against me. Robin needs me in there, Dad."

"The only side I'm on is Robin's, son. You can't do anything for her in there."

Patrick squeezed his eyes closed and bit at his lip. "Unbelievable."

Noah put his hand on Patrick's shoulder. "Robin's surgery will be done before you know it. In the mean time, you need to take care of yourself. You look like death warmed over, Patrick. You've been going non-stop for hours. Can I do anything for you? Get you some coffee or-..."

Patrick shook his head sharply. "You want to do something for me? Get in that O.R. and watch out for her. Anything starts to go wrong, anything at all, and you come and tell me."

Noah nodded his head. "Okay, I can do that."

Patrick turned around and leaned down to Robin. He placed a kiss on her forehead and ran a hand across her hair. "I'm right here, Robin. I will not leave you. Don't you dare leave me." He then sucked in a breath. "I love you."

Robin smiled weakly, her eyes little more than slits. "I love you, too."

"It's time," Epiphany said.

Patrick nodded and backed away. He watched her go and then ran a hand down his face.

---

Patrick returned from taking his HIV test and entered the waiting room. It was empty except for a woman in her late fifties crocheting a baby blanket. Patrick stood in the doorway, eyeing her. She had dyed white-blonde hair styled in an old-fashioned bob. She wore too much make-up and her stick-thin body was covered in black leggings and a leopard print tunic. Patrick shook his head as he took the seat that was diagonally across from her.

He didn't belong here. He belonged with Robin. What if something went wrong? What if he never saw her again?

Patrick was lost in his thoughts and didn't notice the woman eyeing him curiously.

"I don't mean to pry," she began softly. "But I couldn't help but notice you're wearing scrubs. It's not the normal attire of those languishing in the waiting room. Are you a doctor?"

Patrick nodded, turning to the woman. "Neurosurgeon. Dr. Patrick Drake," he replied, extending his hand.

The woman shook his hand. "Rose Leiter." She paused for a moment, then asked, "If you don't mind me asking, what are you doing in here? Doctors are usually on the other side of this hell, if you know what I mean."

Patrick swallowed hard. "My girlfriend's in surgery. She was injured in the hostage crisis at the MetroCourt."

Rose let out an audible gasp. "Oh my goodness, I am so sorry." She took a deep breath and then added, "I'll say a prayer for her."

Patrick laughed bitterly and shook his head. "Yeah."

"You don't believe in the power of prayer?"

Patrick shrugged. "Prayer couldn't save my mother's life eleven years ago. Still, I gave it a go while waiting helplessly outside that building. I asked God to let Robin live. But it's just something you say when you have nothing left. If Robin lives, it'll have nothing to do with God."

"That's a pretty cynical view of life."

"It's a realistic view. I'm a doctor, a man of science. I save lives everyday and God doesn't have a thing to do with it."

"Some people believe that you're one of God's instruments. That he works through you."

Patrick rolled his eyes and let out a little snicker. "I'm not one of those people."

"What happened to your girlfriend in there?" Rose asked.

"She was shot. Right at the beginning of the takeover. More than twelve hours ago."

"She survived with a gunshot wound for twelve hours?"

Patrick's jaw tightened. "I had to talk a medical intern through a surgery over the phone using supplies found in the hotel. The bullet had hit an artery and she lost a lot of blood. She was lucky to still be alive when she finally got out."

"You really think it was about luck?" Rose asked pointedly.

Patrick stared at her for a long moment, but didn't respond.

"Your girlfriend survived for twelve hours after being shot. She made it through a surgery performed without the proper tools by someone unqualified. The bullet had hit an artery. She lost large amounts of blood. She then spent hours waiting to be recused, hours without proper medical care. And, yet, she has a chance. She has a chance to come back to you. That has nothing to do with luck, doctor. That's a miracle."

Patrick eyed the woman and then shrugged his shoulders. "How can you be so sure?"

"Simple. I've experienced them first-hand." Patrick's brow furrowed skeptically, as Rose went on. "Ten years ago, I was diagnosed with cancer. I did chemo and eventually went into remission. Six years ago, I relapsed. I decided I didn't want to go through the painful treatments again. If it was my time to go, then I wanted to enjoy whatever time I had left. I didn't want to waste away in some hospital bed. My doctor gave me six months, at the most. I told him I would make them the best six months of my life. Everyday I would pray that I would get to enjoy another day. Six months came and went and I went back to my doctor. When he examined me, he found no trace of the cancer. It was gone and he could offer no explanation. He was a doctor, a man of science, just like you, and he couldn't explain it."

Patrick pursed his lips and nodded. "But you could."

Rose shrugged her shoulders. "I'm living proof of miracles, doctor."

Rose returned to her crocheting, as Patrick watched her.

"Who are you waiting for?" Patrick asked.

"My husband," she replied. "He's having a triple bypass."

"I hope he comes out of it okay."

She nodded. "He will. We've been through too much together to have it end like this."

"How long have you been married?"

"29 years."

Patrick raised his eyebrows and let out a little chuckle. "Wow, that's a long time."

She shook her head. "It's not when you love somebody like I love my husband. There never seems to be enough time."

Patrick nodded. He was beginning to understand just how true that was.

"I know George will make it because we always find our way back to each other." Rose went on, as she continued her crocheting. "We fell in love and were married at seventeen. Everyone thought we were too young and they were right. We didn't have any money and the strain was too much for us. It's like the song goes, sometimes love just ain't enough. We didn't make to our first anniversary. We swore we would stay friends, but you know how it goes. We both went off to college, settled in different parts of the country, and it was ten years before we saw each other again. Some would say it was fate how we met again. I like to think it was all part of God's plan. I was living in Virginia and I was going to visit my fiancé in Florida. We had a long distance relationship. George was traveling on business to North Carolina and he had a layover in Virginia. My plane was delayed due to a hurricane in Florida. I went to a newstand to buy a magazine and there he was. He was just standing there, reaching for the very same magazine. I never thought I'd see him again. I never made it to Florida and he never made it to North Carolina. And we never spent even one day apart again. That was 29 years ago."

Patrick smiled. "That's some story."

She nodded. "Like I said, we always find our way back to each other. George is going to be just fine. And I'm sure your girlfriend will be, too."

Patrick blew out a breath and ran his hands down his face. "I don't know how to do this."

"Do what?"

He waved his hands, gesturing at the room. "This. This waiting. I'm usually on the other side. I do the surgery and the loved ones wait and worry. I've only had to do the waiting part twice in my life before today. The first time was when my mother was having brain surgery. The second time was when my father was having a liver transplant. Neither was successful. It's horrible sitting here waiting and wondering, knowing you have no control over what happens. It's the most helpless feeling in the world."

The woman nodded. "That's why I crochet and pray. The crocheting keeps me from going crazy with worry and the praying makes me feel like I'm doing something."

Patrick shrugged. "Well, I don't know how to crochet."

The woman laughed, then turned to him. "So this Robin. Is she the one?"

Patrick was surprised by the question for a moment, then bobbed his head, replying softly, "She's my whole world."

Rose released her crochet needle and patted his hand. "Then she'll find her way back to you, too."

Patrick swallowed hard and nodded, hoping she was right. They sat in silence until Noah walked into the room sometime later. Patrick stood up immediately and rushed toward him.

"How is she?"

Noah patted Patrick's shoulder. "The bullet was removed and the damage was repaired. She was given a blood transfusion. Now we just need to wait for her to wake up. She should be fine, Patrick. You can go see her in a little while."

Noah exited the room, leaving Patrick rooted to his spot. He let out a sigh of relief, before returning to his chair and sinking down into it.

"Thank God," he breathed.

Rose smiled. "That's right," she said.

---

Patrick took a deep breath as he walked into Robin's hospital room. He was a doctor. He was used to seeing a patient hooked up to machines, tubes sticking out everywhere. He just wasn't used to seeing the woman he loved in that condition. She looked even smaller than usual and seemed so fragile to him.

He sat down beside her bed and took her hand in his. "I need you to wake up, Robin. I'm not going to be able to breathe again until you open your eyes." Patrick let out a sigh and shook his head. "I wasn't sure I would ever see you again. It was just a few days ago that we were lying on the couch and I told you that I couldn't imagine my life without you. When I said that, I thought we had years to be together. I never thought that in just a few days time I would be forced to confront that possibility - to actually have to contemplate my life without you. And I couldn't do it. Everytime I think of the future, I think of you, Robin. 14 months ago, I had never met you before. I cared only about my work. I had no one to lose. And, yeah, my life was a helluva lot easier. Back then, I never would have had to spend hours outside a building scared out of my mind and feeling completely helpless. How can so much change in little more than a year? How is it that you could have changed my life so completely, so wonderfully?"

Patrick placed a kiss on her knuckles. "I'm sorry I wasted so much time denying how I felt about you. I wasted so much time pretending that we didn't already have a relationship and that I hadn't fallen in love with you long ago." Patrick swallowed hard. "As I was waiting outside that building, I kept thinking about all of the amazing times we've shared together. I thought back to the cabin and the first time we made love. I remembered how I pulled away from you after and you thought it was because I thought you wanted a commitment. You told me that night was just about sex for you. But we both knew better. That wasn't why I pulled away. It was because I realized that I had just made love for the first time in my life. And what that meant scared the hell out of me. Suddenly, I had something to lose. Someone to lose." He shook his head, inhaling and exhaling deeply. "I never wanted that. I swore I would never put myself in that position. I swore I would never love a woman so much that losing her would destroy me, just like it destroyed my father. But that's what happened. You're everything to me and losing you would be like losing myself. Because whether or not you realize it, you've allowed me to be myself for the first time in my adult life. I stopped hiding behind the arrogance and the womanizing and I opened up to you. I don't know how to go back to that person I was before, to life before you." Patrick felt a tear fall out of his eye and slide down his cheek. He wiped at his face with the back of his hand, as he went on. "So, I guess this is my long-winded way of saying that I can't live without you, Robin. You need to come back to me."

Patrick heard the door open behind him. He released Robin's hand and wiped roughly at his face with his knuckles, as his father came to stand beside him. Noah put his hand on his son's shoulder.

"She's going to be okay, Patrick."

"You'll have to forgive me if I don't take your word for it. I'm a doctor. I know these things can take a turn for the worse very quickly and without any warning."

"Robin made it this far. She fought hard and long to come back to you. There's no way she's going to give up now. You need to have faith in that, in her."

Patrick rubbed at his eyes tiredly, his voice emerging softly. "After Mom died, I promised myself that I would never be like you. I would be a better man and a better doctor."

"And you are. I am so proud of who you are. I am so proud of what you did for Robin."

Patrick shook his head. "I never understood. I never even tried to understand how you could have reacted the way you did to losing Mom. All I could see was my pain and how you weren't there to help me through it. I never saw it from your perspective...until now. Until I was standing outside that building, my heart beating faster than I thought possible, my chest so tight I could barely breathe. I saw it from your point of view for the first time. I understood how losing Robin would destroy me just the way losing Mom destroyed you."

Noah shook his head. "I don't believe that. You are stronger than I ever was, Patrick. And you would realize that trashing your life would be no way to honor Robin's."

Patrick took Robin's hand in his again. "The whole time I was waiting outside that building, I kept thinking about how wrong I was to tell Robin that how I handled my HIV status was my choice because it was my life. Standing there, I realized that every choice we make affects the other, everything, good or bad, that happens to one of us happens to the other. I realized it's not just my life and her life anymore. It's our life together."

"Do you want to spend the rest of your life with her, Patrick?" Noah asked softly.

Patrick snapped his head up and looked at his father.

Noah shook his head. "I'm sorry. There I go butting in and saying things I have no right-..."

Patrick licked at his lips. "No, it's okay. The truth is, everything you've said about Robin has been true. She is the best thing to ever happen to me and marrying her would be the best decision I could ever make."

Noah smiled and nodded. "I'm glad to hear that, son. Women like Robin and the love that you two share only come along once in a lifetime. I should know."

---

An hour later, Patrick stood outside Robin's room, nursing a cup of coffee and watching her through the glass.

"How's my niece doing?" Mac asked, as he came to stand by Patrick's side. 

"She hasn't regained consciousness yet."

Mac's brow furrowed slightly. "That's normal though, right? After a surgery like that, it usually takes a while to regain consciousness, right?"

Patrick nodded. But even though he was a doctor and he knew it was normal, he couldn't rid himself of the knots overtaking his gut. He just needed to see her beautiful brown eyes again so that gnawing feeling in his stomach would finally go away. 

"I wanted to thank you," Mac said. "If it weren't for you, Robin wouldn't be here right now."

Patrick looked at Mac. "I love her, Mac. You don't need to thank me."

"I know, but I am still grateful for what you did out there. You risked your career and your life to save hers. If you hadn't convinced Craig to let you give instructions for surgery on Robin, she never would have made it out of there alive. I can tell you that there aren't many men who would have done what you did to save the woman they love. We all like to think we would, but not many can actually do it when the time comes."

Patrick let out a chuckle. "Do you know what Robin would have said if she saw me running towards that building to negotiate with Craig? She would have said I was an arrogant fool - that I must believe I'm invincible."

Mac shrugged. "You know, I raised Robin after she thought her parents died. I think of her like a daughter. And, like any father, I didn't think there was a man in this world good enough for her. 24 hours ago, I certainly didn't think you were. Then I watched you stand in my police station yelling about how much you loved her. I watched you run to a building filled with gunmen to try to get her help. I listened to you give instructions for surgery under the worst conditions possible and while your nerves were as frayed as nerves can get. I saw you sitting on a stoop praying to God to let her live. I watched you punch out the mayor for saying Robin's death would be acceptable. I heard you refuse to leave Robin and follow orders to go to work, until you realized it was what she would want. And I listened to you plead with me to run into a building filled with people ready to kill you in order to carry her out." Mac paused and then shook his head, as he looked at Robin through the glass. "I now know beyond a shadow of a doubt that not only are you good enough for my niece, you're perfect for her."

Patrick nodded. "Well, you told me to fight for her. You told me to be tenacious as a pitbull. I guess I took that to heart."

Mac placed a hand on his shoulder. "What you did is prove to Robin that you're not going anywhere. She's afraid of being abandoned and you showed her that she can count on you to be there for her, no matter what happens." Mac let out a breath. "Look, I know you guys were going through a rough patch before all of this happened, but you've been given a second chance. I know you'll make the most of it."

Patrick nodded, as he turned his attention back to Robin.

---

A little while later, Patrick walked back into Robin's hospital room. He leaned down and kissed her forehead. He was just about to sit down, when he felt her grab his hand and saw her eyes slowly flutter open.

A huge smile overtook Patrick's face. "You're awake," he breathed. "You came back to me."

Robin managed a weak smile, her voice emerging hoarse. "Well, someone needs to be here to keep you grounded. I figured it might as well be me."

Patrick felt the tears begin to sting his eyes. He ran his hand across her hair and leaned forward, placing a gentle kiss on her lips.

He then pulled back slightly and looked into her eyes. "Don't you ever scare me like that again."

Robin chuckled lightly, then winced at the pain it caused. "I'll try not to."

Patrick sat down in the chair beside her bed and took her hand in his. "You know, there are easier ways to win an argument. You didn't have to go to all of this trouble just to get me to take that HIV test again."

A smile pulled at Robin's lips. "You've got me all figured out. The lengths I'll go to get my way."

Patrick felt his chest begin to tighten and his throat burn as he looked into her eyes. His voice emerged so softly she could barely hear him. "I came so close-..."

"But you didn't," Robin whispered, cutting him off. "You didn't lose me."

"I'm never letting you out of my sight again. You know that, right?" he asked with a slight grin.

Robin smiled. "That could prove difficult." Her smile slowly faded. "I hated how we left things. I just kept thinking how I needed to make it out of there so I could make things right between us."

"Things are right between us. We're together and that's all that matters."

"But I ended things between us right before and I couldn't stop thinking about how I just walked out on you when you needed me."

"None of that matters anymore, Robin. You're safe and I took the HIV test. And everything that happened before it doesn't matter anymore. Everything that was said-..."

"Everything I said to you in that hotel room," she said softly. "You were right, I was terrified."

Patrick sucked in a breath. "Look, I love you and I'm sorry if that scares you. I'm sorry if you look at me and see every other person you've ever loved who disappointed you and left you. But I am not one of those people. Yeah, I am going to screw up from time to time, but I will never intentionally hurt you and I am not going anywhere. No matter how hard you push, no matter how many pillows you throw at me. I'm in this for the long haul."

A tear slid down Robin's temple. "If I told you a year ago, you'd be saying those words, you would have laughed in my face."

"A lot can change in a year. As I'm learning, a lot can change in just a few hours." Patrick brought his hand up and caressed her cheek. "All logic and reason says you shouldn't be here right now, but you are."

"Because of you. I know what you did for me. I know what you risked."

"I played a hand, along with others, but I'm starting to understand that sometimes all we can really rely on is faith and hope."

Robin squeezed his hand. "You didn't leave me, Patrick. And I know you never will, no matter how hard I may push, no matter how crazy I may make you. We have a second chance and I am not going to take even a moment we have together for granted. I am not going to let anything that's happened stand in the way of us being happy. It's not going to be easy, but nothing worth having, worth fighting for, ever is. We can make it through anything. We just need to be willing to work through it together."

"I think we can do that," he said with a smile.

Just then, Robin and Patrick heard a knock at the door. They turned to find Emily and Nikolas standing in the doorway.

"Are you up for having visitors?" Emily asked.

Robin smiled and nodded. "Of course, come in."

Emily and Nikolas walked over to Robin's bed.

"How are you feeling?" Nikolas asked.

Robin shrugged. "Much better than I was before." She paused and then added, "I can't thank you two enough for what you did for me. Emily, it was amazing how you performed that surgery under those conditions."

Patrick nodded. "It was incredible, Emily. Thank you so much."

"I couldn't have done it without you, Patrick."

Robin looked at Nikolas. "And thank you for carrying me out. If you hadn't, I would have been in that lobby when it exploded and I might not be here right now."

Nikolas tilted his head. "Well, you know princes and chivalry."

Patrick stood up and extended his hand to Nikolas. "You'll never know how grateful I am for what you did for Robin."

Nikolas smiled. "I'm confident that you would have done the same for Emily if the situation had been reversed."

Patrick nodded and grinned. "You know, there was a time when I couldn't stand you."

Robin's mouth dropped open and she swatted Patrick's arm. "Patrick!"

Patrick glanced at Robin, then turned back to Nikolas. "It's true. I was convinced there was more to your relationship than just friendship. And when I saw you two on that date at the MetroCourt and you kissed her, I wanted to knock you out."

Nikolas laughed. "I could tell."

"I couldn't admit how I felt about Robin and seeing her with any man but me drove me insane."

Emily chuckled and glanced at Robin. "He interrogated me while you were on that lunch date. He wanted to know your entire history with Nikolas. It couldn't have been more obvious he was crazy with jealousy if he had actually turned green."

Robin laughed and looked up at Patrick. "You never told me that!"

"It wasn't my finest moment," he replied, his cheeks growing red.

Nikolas gestured to Robin, but looked at Patrick. "You'll be pleased to know that everytime we were together, we ended up talking about you. After that kiss when we went out on the balcony, Robin talked about you the whole time."

Patrick smiled at Robin. "You never told me that."

"Well, I had decided that I was going to tell you that I wanted a relationship with you, but when we walked back into the restaurant, you and Carly were gone."

"Carly!" Emily let out a laugh. "Oh my God, Robin, do you even remember saying you should hand Patrick over to Carly if you didn't make it?"

Patrick's eyes widened and Robin covered her face with her hands. "Oh my God, I did say that!"

"Excuse me? Carly?" Patrick asked, eyebrows raised.

Robin nodded and met his eyes. "I wanted to make sure someone was there to take care of you if I didn't make it. But once I realized that you would make the next woman miserable at first, I figured I should pick someone who deserved it."

All four laughed, until the seriousness of the situation, the reality of how close Robin had come to dying, set in. The laughter slowly subsided.

Emily and Nikolas exchanged glances. "We should probably get going," Emily said.

"Yeah, you need your rest. We just wanted to check on you."

Robin nodded. "Okay. And thank you again."

"Yes, thank you," Patrick said, as they watched Emily and Nikolas leave.

Patrick sat back down and met Robin's gaze. "You thought you were dying and all you could think about was who would take care of me?"

"I needed to know you were going to be okay," Robin said softly.

Patrick lifted his hand and stroked her hair. "I wouldn't be okay without you, Robin. No one could take your place in my life or in my heart."

"I kept thinking about how this was your worst fear. You finally let yourself love someone and you were going to lose her. I was so scared that you would take the same path your father had after losing your mother. That scared me more than anything I faced in there. The thought of you destroying your life because of my death."

"I can't lie to you, Robin. If I lost you, I think I would have deconstructed just like my father did."

Robin shook her head. "But you're not your father. You are so much stronger than you think you are. You have more courage than you realize."

"Courage? I couldn't even face the truth about my HIV status."

"Patrick, do you honestly believe that most men would have been able to do what you did for me?"

Patrick lowered his eyes. "I don't know."

"Well, I do. And the answer is no. You are strong and brave. You can make it through anything that comes your way."

"With you by my side, maybe."

"With or without me. Patrick, I didn't make you into this man. I just helped you find the man who had been hiding for so long. You've always been him."

Patrick smiled and whispered, "Thank you for having faith in me."

"Thank you for not giving up on me," she replied softly.

Patrick leaned forward and placed a kiss on Robin's lips. Then he pulled back and said, "I love you more than you'll ever know, Robin."

Robin smiled and lifted her hand to caress his cheek. "I love you, too."

A moment later, the door swung open and they heard a throat clear. Robin and Patrick turned their attention to the door, their gazes landing on Dr. Ford.

"Well, Dr. Scorpio, I am glad to see you're doing well," he said.

"Thank you," she replied.

Dr. Ford glanced at his watch. "Of course, this is the ICU and visits are limited to no more than twenty min-..."

Patrick's jaw set. "If you even think about trying to kick me out-..."

Dr. Ford held up a hand. "If you'd let me finish. Visits are limited to no more than twenty minutes at a time, but I thought we could make an exception in this case." Dr. Ford held open the door, allowing an orderly to carry in a cot. "I figured you'd want to stay the night."

Patrick's eyes widened. When he finally recovered from his shock, he said, "Thank you."

Dr. Ford folded his arms across his chest. "This may surprise you, Dr. Drake, but you're not the only man who's ever loved a woman and had to face the possibility of losing her. I know what that feels like. And I hope to God you never have to stand where I am right now and tell another man that you also know what it feels like to have a possibility become reality. I only wish I had been given the chance to spend every moment that I could with her." He paused and then added, "Enjoy your night."

Patrick watched him leave and then turned to Robin. "It seems he's human after all."

Robin nodded and then looked at the cot. "That thing looks hard. Your back is going to kill you in the morning. You should just go home and get some sleep. You need it."

Patrick took Robin's hands in his and offered her a crooked grin. "Are you trying to get rid of me?"

Robin smiled. "I wouldn't dream of it."

Patrick nodded. "Good, because I'm not going anywhere. You're stuck with me."

Robin raised her eyebrows, her smile widening. "I could think of worse things." She paused and then added, "But if you're going to make a habit out of this, you may want to think about bringing that air mattress in here."

Patrick laughed and nodded his head, before bringing his lips to hers in a kiss. 

-------------------------------------------------THE END------------------------------------------------------  
Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed it and please let me know what you thought. -Steph


End file.
